Don't Play Dumb With Me
by dragonlord715
Summary: Dramione AU. In which Draco is just trying to get his team to practice, but then he has a visitor.


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I'm not blond, rich or an author. Basically, I'm not J.K. Rowling. Meaning, none of this belongs to me. *sobs***

 **(A/N: Wow, I haven't written in such a long time. Okay, so this is a fanfic based off of some art that my friend and I have collaborated on. It's crossposted onto tumblr, at just-some-fandom-stuff** **. Just follow the link in my bio. And by the way, this is an AU FANFIC, and yes, I know that Draco was a Seeker, but you know what, I don't care. Enjoy!)**

"Hey, Malfoy, catch." a bright red quaffle streaked across the sky. An arm popped out, clothed in green and silver and soon the quaffle was safely nestled in it's crook. The body attached to said arm sped off, a grin plastered on his face, and platinum blond hair blowing wildly in the wind.

"I wouldn't worry about me, Zabini. Your throws are getting a bit sloppy." Draco smirked at his teammate as he zoomed by, hurling the quaffle into the goal posts. The Slytherin keeper made a slightly late dash to the ball, "And Pucey, that quaffle should not have gone in."

"Okay, guys, let's go through that play again. Astoria, just keep going for that Snitch. Daphne, Tracey, good work with those bludgers. And Pucey, it's not your speed that's the problem, you need to keep your eye on the quaffle. Nott, Zabini, we need to have quicker and sharper passes." Draco looked around, making sure that they all understood what he had just gone over, "Got it? Good."

They broke apart, flying to different parts of the field. Draco threw the quaffle into the air and Theodore snagged it, speeding away. Draco flew after, narrowly dodging a bludger Tracey had hit his way. The wind blew through his robes, and Draco admired the landscape of the Quidditch pitch below him. Blaise passed it to him, and the quaffle fit perfectly in the crook of his elbow, pressed up against his beating heart. He threw it back to blaise who tossed it to Theo who then bumped it back. Blaise looped it over to Draco, and his fingers stretched out to catch it. A small movement caught Draco's attention. Daphne had hit a bludger over to him. Draco's eyes widened and he swerved away, missing the quaffle.

"Damn it." he cursed, before diving. His eyes narrowed to only pay attention to that small red ball which was hurtling towards the ground. He took a deep breath and accelerated, curving around it, before snagging it ten feet from the ground. Draco leveled his broom to the ground, slowly staving off the momentum. He then rose, and tossed the ball to Blaise, who, after shooting him a concerned glance, flew off.

"Oi, Malfoy!" Astoria Greengrass jerked her head towards the stands. Draco looked, eyes widening as he realized who was waiting for him on the grass.

"Take five, guys." Draco yelled, ignoring the girls' giggles and the boys' leers. The Chaser pointed his broom downwards, building up speed and looping around and coming to a stop in front of his visitor, upside down.

"Hey, Granger, fancy seeing you out here." Draco smirked at the Gryffindor. Her chocolate brown curls blew in her face and soft, elegant fingers constantly pushed them behind her ears. Hermione was clutching a couple of books and from the various smudges of ink on her fingers and face, Draco could tell that she'd just been studying. She had pursued her slightly chapped lips, and her coffee brown eyes glinted.

"Don't you 'Hey Granger' me, where's my copy of _Hogwarts: A History_?" Hermione bit out, her fingers tightly clutching her other books as if her book would appear just by the power of will. Draco's smirk widened, and he ran a hand through his hanging hair.

"I have no idea, Granger. Maybe you squirreled it up into that nest you call hair. Besides, I would have thought you had memorized it by now."

"Don't play dumb with me, Malfoy, although I know its not hard."

"Jealous that I'm catching up to you in grades, but still not breaking a sweat? I didn't think you'd be that kind of person."

"Key word being 'catching up.' You're nowhere near beating me."

"Oh, get off your high horse, and maybe clean up a little? I can still see smudges of ink that have probably been there since yesterday."

"Still so worried that a _mudblood's_ beating you? There's no other reason you would react with childish barbs.

" _Don't call yourself that."_ the atmosphere that had previously been so light and playful seemed to freeze over. Draco took a couple of deep breaths, his upside down position now giving him some trouble. Hermione's face softened, and she took a couple of steps forward until she was directly in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"I'm sorry that I ever called you that- that _name._ "

"I've already forgiven you. You should forgive yourself." she whispered, before placing her hands on either side of his face and leaning in. Hermione brushed a soft kiss on Draco's lips. He gave her a small smile, which then turned into a smirk.

"What?" she asked, bemused.

"I should get angsty more often if that's what I get."

"Draco!" she rolled her eyes, and his smirk widened.

"I'm only joking."

"You better be. And don't think I've forgotten about my book. I still need that back.

"Well.." Draco rubbed his chin, his sparkling silver eyes contradicting the solemn expression on his face, "I might have it. But I don't quite remember, so you'll probably have to stay until after practice. And then I'll check my bag."

Hermione burst out laughing, and Draco grinned, feeling a tad bit light headed. He brushed it off as side effects from hanging upside down for an extended period of time.

"There are other ways to get me to spend time with you." Hermione said. Draco shrugged.

"Well, I don't particularly want to spend my days wasting away in the library so this is probably better."

"Aaaand he's back." she said, shaking her head.

"I never left." Draco grinned, and took to the skies again.

"See you after practice!" he cried out, doing a couple of spirals in the air before joining his teammates.

"Show off." Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes and walking to the stands.

 **(A/N: Did you guys enjoy that? I really hope so, because I had a lot of fun writing it. By the way, this is placed in their 6th or 7th year, and it's a Voldemort-free AU. And of course I included the upside-down Quidditch kiss. I mean come on, that's a classic. Please review!)**


End file.
